rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue Fifteen
SERIAL KILLER STRIKES AGAIN On the morning of Novtumber 21st, authorities made a grizzly discovery in western Falador. What they found brought the death count of a new, but already infamous, serial killer to thirteen. In a small home, authorities allegedly came upon the appendages and limbs of a family of four. A guardsman who spoke under anonymity described the scene as, "Messy. There were arms and legs on the floor, lined up to make the horned symbol of Zamorak. Blood was smeared around on the floor too, and on the walls. It looked like some sort of writing or code, but none that I could read." He added, "The torsos were lined up to make out a 'Z'. I never thought there could be so much blood and gore outside of a battlefield." Sir Kuir of the White Knights identified the family to the public as the Filkinsons, who were known in western Falador for their potter shop. But one pressing issue which Sir Kuir could not give a definite answer to was why only four bodies were found, when the Filkinsons were a family of five. In response to the question, Sir Kuir replied, "While I cannot say for sure why he took the youngest Filkinson, James 7, it is my belief he took the boy as a hostage. The Falador Guard has been very hot on his trail and it is to my understanding that they have this serial killer boxed in - even now, they tracking this man down. And this villain very likely knows he is about to be taken down and probably took the poor boy for his final stand." Residents are frightened and many have begun once again to lock their doors at night. Yulissa Rolins, a mother of three, said her family was "Very scared. The little ones don't know what's going on exactly but they know to be scared. Pallow, my husband, is away at work as a lumberjack most of the day. So we stay at home just sitting there, scared. I try to keep my children entertained, but they're scared." But both the White Knights and the Falador Guard have assured the public that the situation is gearing down. "He's running out of places to hide." Said Sir Kuir. "He's scared and frantic for time. I believe, with a bit of luck and Saradomin's blessing, we can have this serial killer captured within a week's time. I pray to Saradomin this man gets the wisdom to surrender - the last thing the White Knights want is another corpse." Residents and authorities remain hopeful. Everyone in the city is waiting for the day when the final showdown comes. Whether this Zamorakian killer comes through it dead or alive, time will tell. Dana Hayes - Asgarnian Correspondent - The Gielinor Times THROUGH FRACTURED GLASS "I didn't!" Alistair cried, kicking and swinging his arms in a desperate attempt to escape her grip. But the giantess would not be convinced, and she began to stomp toward the pitch black of an ominous doorway. As they passed out of the kitchen, the warmth and light left the place and Alistair found himself being dragged through an inky black shroud. At long last, after many grumbles from his captor and a sinking feeling of being watched by thousands of tiny eyes, his sight was once more assaulted by a blinding light which took him a fair bit of time to adjust to. As he blinked away the stinging sensation, he found that the giantess had brought him into a sort of parlor. Giant plush chairs beset with pink and green velvet were set about a grand fireplace and several bookcases, all lined with descriptive guides to roasting pig, were built into the walls. A door, which he could only assume lead back into the forest he'd been so ready to escape, stood locked opposite the fireplace. The giantess took a seat on one of the pink velvet chairs and dropped Alistair into a basket which sat precariously on the edge of a tall end-table. The basket was filled with various sewing and knitting utensils and Alistair let out a yelp as he was jabbed in the back by the safe end of a pin. "You're going to sit right there," the giantess boomed at him. "You're going to sit right there and think of what you've done! Oh my poor boy..." She whimpered unhappily and she picked up one of her books, which had been sitting next to his make-shift prison. Alistair watched in silence as she flipped through the worn pages and bellowed now and again about proper seasonings, as if she were reading all about her lost child. For hours, she continued to grieve and quite often, to pity herself, until finally her eyes became heavy and she slipped off into a rather noisy sleep. Alistair saw his chance. As he struggled to climb out of the basket, Alistair thanked his good fortune. Her snoring masked his yelp as he tumbled out onto the tabletop and he was soon to his feet and searching for a way down. Spotting a line of yarn which hung out of the basket, he gave it a good tug and began lowering it over one side of the table. Once he'd gotten the yarn as far down as it would go, he climbed over the side of the table himself and slowly inched his way down toward the floor. His line of yarn was too short to reach the floor, but long enough that he felt safe, and so when he reached the bottom of the line, he let go and dropped with a thud onto his back. The giantess stirred above him but did not wake, to his relief. In a moment, Alistair was on his feet again, and running directly toward the locked door. There was no way he could reach the lock, nor did he want to waste his time trying. He dropped immediately onto his stomach and began wriggling and squeezing himself under the doorway. The task proved difficult, but not impossible as he dug his way out of the giant's home. Once he was out, however, he wished to be back in. To Be Continued... Lia Blake - Columnist – The Gielinor Times MAGNUS GODWIN FOUND DEAD The former leader of The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents: his holiness Magnus Godwin, was found dead in the main church’s clock tower by Dean of the Basilica. Godwin was found after a successful suicide attempt via the method of hanging himself. “It was so unexpected” the Dead commented. “He was so proud of his work, after crowning his royal highness The King of Anglia, he was planning such big things.” he continued. Volunteers at the church blame his suicide attempt on The Gielinor Times after publishing a ‘misleading’ article last week where The ‘Times claimed that the arrival of the church “may cause unwanted god conflict in and around Anglia”. The ‘Times’ CEO and Editor, Esmeralda Salmassi, had this to say: “While my article could be seen as one sided in the strength of the assumptive content, I stated both the good and the bad of the church whilst outlining a possible serious attribute that, I believe, should be considered highly.” It is obvious that Salmassi’s article posed no intentional threat or attack to the church, however, the Misthalin Government summoned The Gielinor Times to a court appearance to settle the matter. A few days after the court appearance had been issued, Commander Courval of the Misthalin Military and His Royal Highness Emperor Relius of Misthalin – Fiancé of Empress Katrina – were seen entering the basement of the church and speaking to Godwin. Witnesses say that they overheard the conversation and described it as “heated, but not violent”. They later stated that the Emperor attempted to arrest Godwin, however after being reminded that he has no power in Anglia, Courval has been reported to of sent a letter to King Varis requesting the immediate arrest of Godwin and his transportation into Misthalin’s borders for a fair trial. As far as we know, Courval has postponed the trail until further notice. Either that meaning until The Deistic Church of the Three Great Benevolents appoints a new patriarch, or something else, is currently unknown. What will happen to the church is also unknown. As far as we are aware, no new patriarch has been assigned to replace Magnus Godwin – Suggesting the church may, possibly, be closing down. John Albert - Anglian Correspondent - The Gielinor Times Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times